


黑兄弟睡前有爱故事一则

by fayescar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>总之是弟弟青春期初次释放在哥哥手里这个梗ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑兄弟睡前有爱故事一则

**Author's Note:**

> 以前的东西，偶尔翻出来就顺手更完了，没想到坛子不在了。蛇年的话怎能没有斯莱特林。

夜晚的布莱克老宅非常安静，西里斯刚从厨房摸出来回到自己房间，就看到床上有一个被子隆起的小包。

他顿时来了精神，丢下手里的食物，放轻脚步，然后一下子掀开自己的被子。

"哇啊！"惊叫声，布料拉扯声，"哥，哥哥！"声音里甚至带点哭腔。

"怎么回事？"变声期刚过的，低沉的。

"我没，没事，哥哥。"

"不告诉我？难道又是贵族之间流通的鬼故事小册子？"

"不是的，哥哥。"

"那是什么？看着我，别想骗我，"

犹豫的，轻声的，"我想我被诅咒了…"

"什么？！谁？！哪个王八蛋？！"愤怒地立刻响起，"是斯莱特林的吗？我早在第一天就警告过他们…"停顿，

"警告？哥哥，你说警告过…什么？"

"哈哈没什么，"干笑几声，"那么，你被下了什么诅咒？"

不做声了一会儿，"我不知道，我去家里的图书室查过了。母亲总是说我要成为独当一面的男人，但，但是我还是…"布料扯紧声，"我还是没法像哥哥那样…"

"哦去他的独当一面！"被子一把扯开的唰啦声，床垫下陷的嘎吱声。"快点，跟你的兄弟说说，我们好一起解决。"

"哥哥…"感激的，轻声的。

"哦别摆出那副面孔，就是这样你才会像个娘们一样被欺负，雷古，你具体怎么了？"

"额…我…我尿床了。"

"尿床？"不可置信的声音。

"对，好几天了，…我是说，做梦醒来的时候发现…"

"太恶毒了，我感打赌对你下咒的人一定是想借此打击你的羞耻心，让你觉得像个小孩一样无力。"

"那怎么办，哥哥…"安抚般的轻拍声，西里斯自信的语调，"不管是谁，我西里斯布莱克都会让他后悔出生在这个世界上。"衣料摩擦声，"你还有什么其他症状吗，雷古，那也许是某种突破口。"

"嗯…有，有一个…哥哥…"犹豫忐忑的，

"是什么？"

"…我，我的屌…哥哥…我…"

"倒不是我想说什么，不过雷古，你是从哪里学到这个词的？"

"有一次听见斯内普学长和波特…"

"…好吧，别管那些了，它怎么了？"

"它…它…"布料摩擦声。

"怎么了干嘛埋到被子里去，雷古？你不觉得房间已经很热了吗？"衣料摩擦声，坠地声。

"哥哥…"被子里传出的独有的闷闷的声音。

"我…我…"

"嗯？"低沉的，

"它顶…就是顶到了裤子…它能治好吗？"充满希冀的，

"…哈哈哈哈哈—"东西滚落到床下的声音，床板重新被重重压下的声音，

"哥哥—"略带哭腔的，

"哈哈哈哈雷古哈哈哈哈哈…"

"哥哥—"掀开被子声，

"哈哈哈哈我的宝贝弟弟太可爱了哈哈哈哈…"捶床声，

"这哪里好笑啊哥哥—"

"哈哈哈…好吧好吧不要用狗狗眼，这是正常生理现象雷古，"一本正经的，"说真的，你们斯莱特林之间没有荤段子什么的吗，干嘛我没在开玩笑，这说明你已经成为大人了。噗哈哈哈哈哈…"

"哥哥—"羞恼的。

"好了好了…"渐渐停下的笑声。

"成为大人？这样我就可以一起和哥哥玩了吗？"

"…嘛差不多吧，"

重新钻回被子的声音，布料悉悉索索声，"…那哥哥也这样过吗，下面酸酸涨涨的感觉，"

"…额，是啊…哇…雷古你为什么把睡裤丢出来了？！"

"…可、可是这样勒着好难受…而且，这里只有哥哥和我两个人…"

"雷古勒斯，你已经是三年级生了，不能再在哥哥面前脱裤子遛小鸟了，"

"对、对不起哥哥…可是…"吸鼻子声，

"…真拿你没办法，"叹气声，"只有这一次哦，过来。"

布料摩擦声，"…哥哥…"

"好了好了乖雷古。还有不要告诉任何人这件事。"

"嗯…"

"…"

"…哇…哥哥你抓到我的屌了…"

"…雷古这种事不用说出来也可以…"

"嗯对不起哥哥…呼…哥哥…嗯…"

"…"

"…嗯…哥哥…要出来了…哥哥…我会死吗…"

"…乱说什么雷古…"

"…嗯唔—"

"…"

"对不起哥哥我弄脏了…"

"没事，清理一新。"

"哇哥哥好厉害…"

"嘿嘿，下次教你，"布料摩擦声，床板吱嘎声。

"哥哥，我能留下来吗…我…我不想吵醒走廊的画像…"

"…傻雷古，睡吧。"低沉的。

"哥哥，晚安。"细声的，困倦的。

"晚安。"轻柔的。

FIN


End file.
